


Good Luck, Romeo

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of an AU Askblog - https://askhelenandmark.tumblr.com/]





	Good Luck, Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of an AU Askblog - https://askhelenandmark.tumblr.com/]

 Mikael was totally not staring at Mark again. Okay, so he was, but who could blame him? He’s so perfect and attractive, and his energy, essence is so pure, so good. Mikael could watch him for hours while he trains. The way his body moves, his arms and legs. His reflexes as Alec tries to get a hit in. He has the strength of every Shadowhunter, but the grace and speed of a Fae, just like Mikael. He understands him, he gets him, so why doesn’t Mark see that? Why can’t he see that Mikael is great, too? That they could be great together.

“Are you ever going to stop staring?” Aline asks as she sits down and grabs a water bottle.

 She’s sweaty and tired as she balances the bottle with her stele. She’s been practicing with Helen. Actually she’s been doing that a lot lately. Probably because of the dating. Yeah, probably that. Which is not fair, in Mikael’s opinion, but he’s not angry, only envious. In fact he’s really happy for his friend to have found someone.

“Are you?” Mikael says back, his eyes going to Helen who stretches on another training mat, away from Alec and Mark.

 Aline looks to Helen then to Mikael, then back again. “Nope.”

 Mikael can’t help but chuckle at that and Aline joins him as it turns to laughter. He’s so distracted that he doesn’t notice as Alec leaves and Helen walks over, with her brother, with Mark. Mark stares at Mikael unabashedly, making him blush horribly as Helen and Aline talk quickly about leaving to get dinner.

“Okay, see you Mikael.” Aline says, walking away. Mikael stares helplessly after her, lost as Helen follows her girlfriend. Why are they leaving him alone with Mark?

 Before he can question any further, Helen looks over her shoulder and says, “Good luck Romeo.”

 Mikael watches as they leave the room.

“So.” Starts Mark. “I’ve noticed you staring.”

“Uh… Maybe… Um, you’re kind of beautiful?” It comes out all wrong, but it’s always been hard for Mikael to lie, his Fae/Seelie side kicking in.

 Mark laughs and it really is the most beautiful thing. “Thank you. We should go out. On a date. Tomorrow? Seven?”

 Mikael is at a loss for words the only thing he can do is nod his head dumbly as Mark smiles strikingly and then follows after his sister and Aline. A new bounce in his step.

 What the…

He has to call Simon.


End file.
